The attack on the new girl
by DarkLove
Summary: Its about george weasley, a new love, and another mission for harry and also draco. please send feedback.
1. George's New Love

**_The Attack On The New Girl_**  
  
**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and friends are owned by J.K. Rowling. The only character that belongs to me is my beloved Katherine which is based on one of my best friends. So please do not sue.  
  
**Chapter One Intro**: Katherine Gonzalez a 15 year old witch who attends the Miami Fl. school of Witchcraft and wizardry.Her house name was the " Light Dragons ". Now here she is in England because her father got a new job working with a man named Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misus of muggle Artifacts office at the Ministry of magic. And going to a new school called Hogwarts.  
  
**Chapter One**: _**George's New Love**_  
  
On the hogwarts express looking over her list to make sure she had everthing she needed for her first day at hogwarts when these twin boys with red hair walked in.

**Fred**: "Hey, please tell me your not a first year."

Laughing Katherine said, "I'm new but not that young",then she looked over to the other twin who for some reason caught her eye. George couldn't help but stare at the black haired, brown eyed angel. Finally getting himself together he said,

"Hi I'm George Weasley. And you are?".

"Katherine Gonzalez" answered Katherine.

"My dad works with your dad right?" asked Katherine.

**Fred**: "Oh your Mr. Gonzalez's girl. Your dad told ours alot about you. Ain't that right Georgy?"

**George:** "Yup."

After talking all the way to hogwarts, Katherine learned alot about their clik. Ron their younger brother, Ginny their sister, Hermione Granger and the famous Harry Potter, whom she met and got to like in seconds in the great hall after being sorted into Gryffindor. It also turned out that both her parents knew Harry's and had pictures like crazy even some of Harry and her together at 5 months. Promising to give Harry copies, Katherine made a few other quick friends in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Hearing all about what happened the year before, like the dark lord coming back. In the next minute a boy with blonde hair and a thin face that was kinda cute came over to their table.

**Malfoy:** "Hello the name's Draco Malfoy".

**Katherine**: "Nice to meet you Draco, my name's Katherine".

**Malfoy:** "Its a pleasure to meet you as well Katherine, but its a shame you had to come on such bad times, thanks to Potter". Katherine didn't like this guy to much.

**Harry:"**Shut up Malfoy, don't you have something else to do than say sht to us".

**Malfoy:** "Oh, Potter adding a bit of spice to your words heh?"

Looking back at Katherine he said "Whenever you need help you can come to me".

**Katherine:** "Thank you"

**Malfoy:** "Your welcome". Taking her hand and bringing it to his lips, then with a smile he walked back to the slytherin table. Katherine turned and asked her new friends

"Is he always that sure of himself? Because thats annoying".

**Hermione:"**Yes and I know".

**Ron:** "What would you call him back in Miami?"

**Katherine:**"A chin".

Eveyone laughed as they all learned new slang words.  
  
_**To be continued......**_  
  
**Please everyone if you want more send feedback. I love feedback so please send me some. Let me know if your like it or not.Be Honest!**


	2. The Date

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. The wonderful J.K. Rowling does. So don't sue me, no money. (LOL)  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed. Oh for those who don't like the houses getting along sorry but it will happen soon. but don't worry it won't last long.  
  
Lady Evilness sister dear- Here are you happy? Huh? Sorry it's short but it'll get longer.  
  
Honey Kitten: Thanks for the advice. It helped me alot. Thanx.  
  
Invader Iggle: Katherine's in 5th year. And thanx for the info.  
  
Heninacoop: Thanx and yes it should be. I just noticed it. Thanx.  
  
Kaeldra: Yes I know it's a bit choppy so I'm going to try and fix that. Thanx.  
  
On with the story. ^_ ^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chap.2) The date  
  
In transfiguration class with Professor McGonagall, Katherine and Hermione were walking out to their next class potions with Professor Snapes. *horrible*.  
  
"I can't believe I've been here for a week and feel right at home" Katherine remarked.  
  
"That's good." Hermione replied. "I have to tell the truth it's nice to have another female friend."  
  
"It's nice to have friend's period." Said Katherine.  
  
"Right. That's true." Said Hermione.  
  
At that moment George came across them before they walked into potions.  
  
"Hey Katherine can I talk to you alone for a minute?' George asked.  
  
"Ok George, what's up?' Asks Katherine  
  
"You know I'm on the Quidditch team, and in a month we play Slytherin?"  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Well I was wondering if you'd like to see me practice tomorrow on the field, than go to dinner together. I mean if you want."  
  
With a shy smile Katherine replied "I'd love to. It will be cool just to hang out together."  
  
With a big grin George said "Cool. Talk to you later."  
  
"See ya later."  
  
Walking in to class Katherine took a set at the table with Ron, Harry, and Hermione. She than whispered to Hermione the details.  
  
"So you like him?" Asked Hermione  
  
"Yeah. He's funny, sweet, alot of fun, cute." said Katherine ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Will their be danger in Chap. 3? Review and find out. ^_^ He, He By the way sorry it's so short. I'll try and make the next chapter longer. ( 


	3. Mysterious Notes & Magic SelfDefense

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry and friends. Just the story your about to read.  
  
Thanks to all who have review. Please let me know if this chapter is any good. If you have any advice I'd love to hear them.  
  
Enjoy. From Dark Love and Ms M.J.G. Chapter 3 Mystery notes and Magic-self defense.  
  
A week later, in the great hall everyone was eating their breakfast. When in came the owls and of course did their daily routine of giving out the mail. When a black barn owl came down in front of Harry with a note. As the owl flew away Harry read it.  
  
Harry, Meet me up in the astronomy tower at midnight tonight. Malfoy  
  
"Why would he want to meet you? It could be a trap Harry." Said Hermione  
  
With a shake of his head he answered "I don't know but I'm going to find out."  
  
"Do you want us to come?" Asked George "No I'll be fine." Said Harry and then he left Ron and Hermione.  
  
Katherine and George gave each other a look that they were both thinking the same thing. But little did they know Malfoy had just received a note identical to the note Harry had but it was signed by Harry. *********  
  
That same night Harry and made his way up to the A.T. where Malfoy was already waiting for him. As soon as Draco saw Potter he said "All right Potter spit it out. What is so important that you had to meet me here?"  
  
Harry looked at Draco like he was crazy. "Well potter? Don't tell me that note you sent was just so you can stare at me." Malfoy sneered.  
  
At that Harry snapped "What are you talking about? You're the one who sent me the note Malfoy" The two boys didn't see the shadowy figure in the corner until he spoke.  
  
"I was the one who sent the notes." Said Professor Snape.  
  
The two Boys turned to look at him in surprise. "Why?" they asked in unison.  
  
"Because. Snape started "I know you're both in danger. And I sent the notes in your names because I knew it would get you here out of curiosity of your enemy. That is your weak point."  
  
Harry and Draco looked at each other then back at Snape in confusion.  
  
"You both know I'm a spy. And I've found out that the Dark Lord has a plan to hit Hogwarts soon and get you Harry. He hasn't said much more than that but you need to know. And Draco I know your father has been hinting and pushing that you join the Deatheaters.  
  
Draco cut Snape off. "Yeah but I don't like to answer to anyone like him. So as soon as I can I'm leaving the Manor."  
  
Snape replied "Well your father and Lord Voldemort think they can get what they want, however and with whom ever they feel will get you, that goes for you too Harry. Then your both dead." [This was said with seriousness]  
  
Fear was written all over Draco's face "How can he?"  
  
With a shake of his head Snape said "After dinner tomorrow meet with me in the potions room." With that he left, soon after Draco and Harry left. There was nothing to say. But little did those 3 know that George and Katherine followed and had overheard the whole thing.  
  
The following day.  
  
After dinner Harry and Draco walked to the potions room together in silence. Once there they saw Snape with books and potion stuff. Snape looked atthem and said "You boys need to protect yourselfs and and learn to get along. Yes we all must get along." Giving Draco and Harry pointed looks.  
  
"Does Professor Dumbledore know about all this?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes and he agrees that I help you both. Replied Snape.  
  
"So what do we do?" asked Draco.  
  
"Well besides getting along I will show you some potion tricks and spells to protect you from Voldermort and Deatheaters. They worked 3 hours before Snape told them to come back the next day to continue after dinner. But as they walked out they saw George and Katherine waiting for them.  
  
Before either of them could speak George said. "We know everything."  
  
Katherine nodded and put in "And we want to help." For a moment Draco and Harry were taken aback.  
  
"How do you guys know any of this?" asked Harry.  
  
"We followed you the other day." Answered Katherine. At that moment Snape walked out.  
  
"You do know that by knowing this it puts you two in danger?" He asked.  
  
"Yes Professor." replied George and Katherine in unison.  
  
With that Snape walked away with a sad look. Weird the 4 thought.  
  
"Draco why does your dad want to do something so mean to both you and your mother?" asked Katherine.  
  
Shocked at the question. Draco didn't know how to answer at first.  
  
"Well. that is. look my father doesn't care about anyone but himself and power. Yeah I'm like that too at most times but I'm not a killer even if I make it seem I was because I have to be #1 at school and out. Because I'm not all what my father wants me to be, he thinks he can make me if I know he'll hurt the one person who loves me."  
  
There was silence for a long while.  
  
"Lets just work together. You guys need all the help you can get. And Draco know that were here for you if you ever need to talk to someone." Said Katherine.  
  
Not knowing what to say Draco just nodded. 


End file.
